Creating Your Character
Information *Rules: The rules for the forum, necessary reading to participate in the roleplay. This has rules and regulations on characters and canons, as well as roleplaying and forum/wiki etiquette. You will want to check Restricted and Disallowed Character Types to know what can and can't be made on this forum. *Thedas: The nation list is a great place to start when you're thinking about a character. There is a lot there for someone needing a character concept. Religions of Thedas may prove useful, as well. *Races: There are five races that your player character can be: Human, Elf, Dwarf, Kossith, or Mabari warhound. Your race will affect how people interact with you, and your physical abilities and culture. *Classes and Specializations: If your character is combat-oriented, this is where you can find out about classes and specializations. It is not required that you have a class/specialization, however. *Character Index: A list of all characters, canon or not, currently engaged in the roleplay that have been added to the wiki. *Canon Characters: A list of all canon characters engaged in the RP, and what is available, what is not. *Original Characters: A list of all original characters presently engaged in the RP that have been added to the wiki. *For Dragon Age: The Reckoning, see its wiki instead. Link. Blank Profile Formats *Canon Application *Original Character Application Profile Fields General *'Name': Try to stick to a name that would fit within the setting and culture. Absolutely NO Asian names; there is no nation with a country similar to Japan/China/etc. in Thedas. If you need help deciding a name, feel free to ask. *'Race': Human, Dwarf, Elf, Kossith, or Mabari. NO DEMONS. *'Age': Be reasonable. No infants. *'Gender': Male or Female. Except for the Qunari (and in Antiva where women cannot fight), males and females are mostly equal in Thedas. *'Sexuality': Their sexual orientation, pretty self-explanatory. If they're a child, don't go into it, please. *'Birthplace': If the character is canon and you don't know where they were born, just write Unknown. Try to include both the city and the nation. Something like "small village in Nevarra" is fine. *'Residence': Where they currently reside, whether they're on the road or living there. Include both the city and nation. *'Affiliation': Are they part of one of the organizations within Thedas, for example, the Templars or a mercenary guild? *'Occupation': What is their job, if they have one? What is their rank? *'Religion': What creed does your character follow, if any? See Religions of Thedas, though there are other minor religions, and you are not restricted to those. Combat *'Class': Warrior, Rogue, or Mage. If your character doesn't do anything fighting, you can leave this blank. *'Specialization': See Classes and Specializations. You may only have one to start, and you will need a reason for it. *'Gear': Just list their gear. Be reasonable and only use weapons and armors that would exist in Thedas. You don't need to restrict yourself to game gear; in fact, it is better if you don't use specific names from the game, as some of that is unique, and the others just have names for the sake of the game. Characteristics *'Appearance': What does your character look like? Be as specific as you can, so that people have a clear picture of what your character looks like. *'Personality': This section is optional. Some people work better without writing out a personality. This is how your character interacts and reacts, their hobbies, etc. History or Application *'History': This is your character's story. How were they raised? How did they get where they are? Do they have any training? Etc. *'Application': For canon characters. This is where you write as the character, showing to the mods that you can get into their mind. You may opt to go for the history/appearance/personality profile instead. Behind the Mask *'Player's Pen Name': Most people usually go by an online pen-name; for example, I'm usually known as Crimea River. This name will go onto the the Who Plays Who, so make sure and put down which you would see up there. *'Contact': Personal Message, E-Mail, Messenger...post up how we can contact you. DO NOT put your address or anything else that could reveal your offline identity. We want people to keep safe. *'Roleplay Experience': How long have you been roleplaying? What types of roleplay have you done before? *'Language(s)': What is your first language? Do you speak any other languages? Don't be ashamed if English isn't your first language. As long as we can understand you, and you can understand us, you can roleplay with us. :) *'How did you find us?': Did you find us via Google? Another site? Some other way? If you found us via a site, feel free to link it in here. *'Roleplay Sample': This is a sample of your writing. Can be from anything, as long as it is prose. Submitting Your Profile *It is suggested that you type up your profile in PageFour, Wordpad, MS Word, SimpleText, GoogleDocs, or whatever other word processor you have. This way, you can have it on hand in case your browser errs, or it does not go through. *If you don't have these at your disposal, or aren't able to save on your computer, or just prefer to type it up in the post box, feel free to, and if you need to submit it before it's done, just put "(WIP)" in the topic title. *Post the profile in New Characters with the character's first, and last (if applicable) name as the title. Put whatever you like for the topic description; for example, "Knight-Lieutenant of Kirkwall" or "Gray Fox of Orlais." *Wait for it to be approved. When it is approved, a staff member will say it's approved and move it to the proper subforum. Be sure to read the approval message if you're new; it has suggestions on how to hop into the roleplay. *If there are corrections that need to be made, he or she will note them. *This may take time, depending on your character idea and how long your profile is. As well, if it's a canon, the staff member might want to check with another staffer to make sure. If you have any questions about why your character hasn't been approved or responded to, contact the main admin and he'll let you know. *Once approved, you can start roleplaying! And don't forget to have fun, too! ;D Adding Your Character to the Wiki *First, go to the URL bar, and add your character's name to the end of http://da2risingtide.wikia.com/wiki/ *Click the "Create" button. *Click the Source button under the Controls. *Paste the code box from Template:Roleplay_Character. *Fill it out. *If you have a character image, upload it using . *Once you've filled out your character template, save it. All other information will go under the template. For an example of a wiki profile being used to its full extent, see Catriona Argrave.